Shadows of the Past
by Little Miss Actress
Summary: Sara Asano was just an ordinary girl with high spiritual pressure until the day she was attacked by a Hollow (again) and saved by Renji Abarai. Now, ten years later, she has died and become a Soul Reaper. But how will she handle ryoka, traitor captains, Espada, and a certain Red Pineapple along the way? Will her cruel past ever leave her be? Or will she be left to die again? R&R OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. I only own Sara and that is it. So NO COPYING! For my friend Stephanie.**

"Look at her. Such a bizarre child."

"Yes, she looks like one of those demon children from those old horror movies. I wish they'd just lock her up already. I think she's mentally unstable."

God how I loathed those women. Having nothing better to do then gossip about some little six year-old. So I simply turned to them and said "You know, Mommy says 'if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.' Maybe your mommies were stupid and decided not to tell you this to show people what horrible hags you are."

They looked absolutely aghast at me as I turned away and continued walking to school.

I knew I was different from everyone else, but they had no right to say that kind of stuff to me. I know not everyone can't see and talk to the dearly departed, and see people in old fashioned black robes fighting weird monsters, but it still wasn't right. Maybe it was how I looked?

I had long black hair that I kept down and it was mainly straight, but had a slight wave to it. My eyes, which my mom said reminded her of Daddy, were chocolate brown, and now were sad and like that of a dead persons from all the supernatural events around me. And I wore a stereotypical uniform for all little Japanese schoolgirls. It greatly resembled that of a sailor suit, but I had a skirt instead of pants, and it was mainly pink. I have no idea what my school was thinking with the pink.

But besides that, I didn't really know why everyone hated me. Or why they were so judgmental on my speech and grammar. Japanese wasn't even my _second_ language. I first learned English, then Spanish because Mommy was from America and was of Spanish descent. So don't blame me if I speak improper Japanese.

Right when I was almost at school, another one of those monsters came out of nowhere. Jeez, this was like the eighth time I was chased my these things! What was with Karakura Town and all these monsters!

I ran as fast as I can could away from the monster, but as my luck would have it, I tripped and scrapped my knee.

I turned around and saw the monster, and saying it was huge was an understatement. Compared to me, it was colossal. It stood as tall as a third story building, with a gruesome white mask on its face, and a hole in the middle of its chest. Drool came dripping from it's mouth in hunger for, I'm guessing, me.

I wanted to run, but my whole body was paralyzed with fear. I couldn't stop shaking, and I couldn't stop looking at its horrible, gruesome, razor sharp teeth.

"You." it said in a voice that sounded like it was from the pits of hell. "You have strong spiritual pressure. Your soul. GIVE ME YOUR SOUL!" It cried as it raised its boney, clawed hand in the air and aimed it at me.

Spiritual pressure? My soul? What's going on? All I could do was look as I saw those claws come at me. And no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't look away.

As it's claws were about to strike and kill me, something that would forever change my life happened.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" A voice cried as a long, extending sword appeared and sliced off the hand of the beast that was so intent on killing me.

Then I saw my savior threw a mist of blood. He was a young man who looked around twenty, maybe younger. He had hair as red as the blood he spilt, and kept it in a high, spiky ponytail that kinda reminded me of a pineapple. His hairline was styled in a large widows peak, and much of his forehead was covered in tribal tattoos, even his eyebrows were replaced with tribal tattoos. And I could see that his narrow eyes were brown with a reddish tint to them. He was dressed in old, traditional black Japanese robes, and had a large sword at hand.

He was also very handsome, and probably the bravest person I've ever met.

"Come on Renji! Save us some of the fun!" A new voice cried out, obviously talking to the one who saved me. He dressed the same as him only he was bald and ugly.

Renji, so his name was Renji.

"Don't blame me if you miss out 'cause you were too busy with your little dance Ikkaku!" He shouted at the bald guy, Ikkaku.

"Ah shut up would j'ya!" He said as he delivered the final blow to the monster, making it disintegrate.

I got up and wiped off my uniform and inspected my knee. My uniform has several little dirt spots on them, and my knee would probably be fine after I bandaged it.

I don't think the man who saved me, Renji, noticed I was there, so I said "Arigato, Renji-sama," to both thank him and to make my presence known.

He turned to me in surprise, like I just popped up out of the blue. So I just gave a little bow and ran in the direction of my school.

"Hey, wait!" He called out, but I ignored him, thinking of how to get to school on time, and a good excuse to why my uniform is dirty and why I have a scrapped knee.

* * *

"Hey, wait!" I cried out, but the little girl with the black hair and pink uniform just kept running.

I was surprised, not only did she see us, but she called me by my name. I would of contemplated on this more, but the idiot behind me laughed and said in a mocking tone "'Hey, wait!' Boy Renji, you sure are good with the ladies."

I promptly kicked him in the face.

"Hey! What was that for? I don't see why you're so interested in that girl, she's just some brat. 'Sides, if you want to see that girl again, we're gonna be here for about a week, so why bother looking for her?"

He had a point, but I didn't want to admit that to him, I was mainly focus on that little girl with the intense spiritual pressure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Diaclaimer! I do not own _Bleach_ or any of the characters, only Sara. SO NO COPYING! AND BE SURE TO REVIEW!**

* * *

"Oh my, Sara(1)-chan! You're bleeding! What on Earth happened?" Taijiya-sensei cried as I walked into me classroom.

Okay, it was excuse time.

"I tripped and fell down some stairs. I'm okay, really." I said meekly. I didn't like lying to Taijiya-sensei. She was always so nice to me and she never treated me like everyone else did, with cruelty and prejudice.

"You need to see the nurse. I'll write you a pass." She said as she rummaged through her desk to find the slips used to send students to the nurse.

"Hehe. I bet she was talking to one of her imaginary friends again, only this time, they ran away." One girl laughed.

"She's so weird. Talking to her-self. You think she's schizophrenic or something?"

"I bet she's just crazy."

"Stupid American. Why doesn't she just go home."

"-Won't talk to anyone."

Crazy.

Anti-social.

Stupid.

Yankee.

All these names. Why can't they leave me alone?

"Quite!" Taijiya-sensei yelled. Disgusted by all the harsh words.

She then turned to me, and with sad eyes apologized for all the harsh words they said, then promptly sent me to the nurse's office.

Even from the hall, I could here her yelling at the class, saying the main reason we had anti-bullying assemblies were because of them.

I didn't want to be fussed over. That's why I didn't go to the office at first, that's why I never reported it when I got bullied. I just wanted to be anonymous. All I wanted was to be left alone. At least the ghosts listened to me.

I finally reached the nurse's office and peered inside. And there Hashimoto-sensei was, treating a third year with a bloody nose.

"Oh hello Asano-chan. How can I help you?" She said with a bright smile.

Hashimoto-sensei was nice to everyone. Even the bullies.

"I scraped my knee. Can you fix it Hashimoto-sensei?"

She smiled.

"Of course I can help you Asano-chan. Can I ask how you scraped your knee in the first place?" she asked as she disinfected the cut.

"I just fell, that's all."

Her smile turned into a scowl.

"You're not the type to fall and get hurt so easily. This is very unlike you."

Man, she was getting skeptical.

"Well than I guess this is a first for me."

I guess she decided not to push the matter any further, as she simply sighed as she wrapped gauze around my knee.

"There, you're all set. Now, time to get back to class." She beamed.

I then bowed and began walking back to class when something outside caught me eye.

'Was that, the man from before? Was Renji watching me?' I thought as I rushed to the window and saw Renji sitting in a tree before he seemingly vanished.

Did I just imagine everything with the monster and Renji? No, my scraped knee proves it happened, but no one would even believe me. They'd be crazy to.

"Asano! What are you doing out of class?" Demanded the principal, Ichigawa-sensei. The old reason I called him sensei was because he'd yell at me for a full hour for being 'disrespectful' to him. I hated him with every fiber of my being.

He was tall and had a spare tire around his waist. He has a bald spot on top of his mangled, skunk haired head. His eyes were black and cold, like looking into a pit. And with his face he could scare pro wrestlers, but not me. I would not waiver. And he hated me for that.

"Ya little punk. Why aren't you in class?" He demanded.

I could smell the scotch on his breath.

"I was sent to the nurse's office because I fell. I was heading back to class now."

He glared. How a man like him became principal of an elementary school, I'll never know.

"Oh really, Miss Asano? Then why were you looking outside. I bet you were planning on ditching, weren't you?"

"I would never do-" I tried defending my-self before he started shouting.

"Don't lie! You little brat, come here!" He grabbed my wrist and began dragging me in the direction of my class.

Oh joy, there's soon to be another thing my class can use to ridicule me with. My day is just going super.

He burst open the door to my class and practically threw me on the ground.

"Here's your student, Taijiya. I caught her trying to ditch." He spat as Taijiya-sensei helped me up off the ground.

"What are you talking about? Sara-chan isn't the type of person to ditch school. What on Earth gave you that idea?" She asked in pure disgust of his accusation.

"Apparently, looking out the window is ditching in his rule book." I said in my monotonous voice.

Ichigawa-sensei cringed.

"You little brat, I'm gonna teach you some respect!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the room, Taijiya-sensei begging for him to let of me, but to no avail. He dragged me back to his office and brought out the paddle.

I couldn't sit at all.

* * *

'Stupid Ichigawa. What did I ever do to deserve any of this. People always making comments on my ethnicity, my behavior, even how I look! I hate everyone.' I thought to my-self. I didn't care if it sounded dark for a six year old. No one should be treated like this.

Soon, lunchtime came, and like usual, I ate in the classroom to avoid unneeded ridicule. And today, Taijiya-sensei was nice enough to stay and talk with me! I really liked sensei.

She was a young woman with long, brown hair she always kept up in a high ponytail. Her eyes were chocolate brown like mine, and she was very pretty. And once, she told me her given name was Sango(2).

I met her fiancée once, Hoshi-san, but he simply told me to call him Miroku(3)-kun. He had dark hair somewhere in between black and brown, and violet colored eyes, and was very handsome. He was also very nice to me.

"Sara-chan. I'm very sorry for what Ichigawa-dono did, he had absolutely no right to do that to you." She said with such a pained look in her eyes.

"It's okay," I reassured her. "I'm fine."

"No it's not! You're a little girl, and I know how hard it must be with seeing ghosts and-" She stopped.

I stared.

"You can see them too?" I asked in amazement. She looked at me and sighed.

"Yes, I can. And I've noticed that you can too. I'm sorry I've kept this from you." She apologized.

I waved my hands.

"No, no. It's okay! I'm just glad I'm not the only one who can see them!" I replied hastily.

She smiled.

"Does that mean you can see the people in the black clothes, and the monsters too?"

She just looked at me.

"No, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. So can Miroku-kun and Kagome-chan see them too?" I asked in curiosity.

"Yes, actually they can. Oh, and guess what? Kagome-chan is getting married!" She squealed.

I looked at her in surprise.

"Really she and InuYasha(4)-kun are getting married? That great!" I exclaimed.

And lunch just flew right by. We talked a lot, and I actually had fun at school. This was the first in a long time.

I think today will be a _much_ better day.

* * *

I was seething in rage at the teacher who beat the young girl, who's name I learned was Sara Asano. All she was going was looking out the window, at me. I couldn't help but feel partially responsible for her getting hurt.

But one good thing that happened was that her teacher, who's name was Sango Taijiya, was exceptionally kind to her. They eat lunch together, and it looked like they were having a good time, but not once did Sara smile. It was as if she was incapable to show the slightest twinge of happiness or joy on her face. That thought filled me with over-whelming sadness. It reminded me of when I was living in the west Rukon district #78, Hanging Dog. It was so miserable there, but I had lots of caring people around me, so far, she had one.

What a miserable life.

* * *

The bell to leave school rang and we all exited the classroom. As usual, the halls were crowded, and lots of people run into me and pushed me down, calling me a few names while they were at it.

I was finally out of the building, and taking a little short cut across the school's field.

But, I see my harassment was far from over.

"Hey! Asano-san! I hear you can see ghosts. That true?" Some sixth year questioned.

Man, these were the school delinquents.

"No, of course not. What gave you that idea?" I asked in a plain tone of voice. No need to tell them anything, or let them know I was lying.

"Well, I was gonna ask them if they knew what happened to my wallet. You seen it?" Another demanded, giving me a look that said 'I know it was you'.

"No," I simply stated "Haven't seen it. Check the lost and found."

The lead boy, the one with the apparently missing wallet, sneered and shouted "Liar! I know it was you! It's always the quiet ones who are thieves. So why don't you hand it over, before I pummel it from you!"

I started backing away.

"I didn't take it. This is the first I've seen you guys in weeks."

"What a little lying bitch. Come on guys, let's get her!"

I screamed.

* * *

Man, I don't know how people can use gigais(5). They're so damn uncomfortable. I didn't know how Ikkaku could stay in his for so long. Damn it Urahara, why did you have to go and invent such a stupid device.

I was walking when I found the school Sara attended, and by the looks of it, everyone went home.

'Hmm, I wonder where she is.' I thought to my-self.

That's when I heard her scream.

And that's when I ran.

* * *

**Author: First comment: Ooooooh cliffhanger. What gonna happen next? And Second: FINALLY FINISHED!**

**Renji: Your fault for making this chapter so long.**

***Shakkaho blows up in face*******

**Renji: WHAT THE HELL?! I didn't even use Shakkaho!**

**Author: My story, my rules. Rule #1: You piss me off, you die. Rule #2: Anything in the series I don't like get's changed. And Rule #3: Tribal tattoos are awesome.**

**Renji: Thank you!**

**Ichigo: Seriously? What the hell is all this?**

**Author: Hey! Beat it Strawberry! You haven't shown up in the story yet!**

**Ichigo: Make me.**

**Author: Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.**

*******Ichigo dies*******

**Renji: Are you aloud to do that?  
*****Author shrugs*******

**Author: I'll have Orihime fix him later.**

***Renji sighs*******

**Renji: Just review before she Senbonzakuras you.**

**Author: Later!**

**Okay, explanation time for the numbers.**

**Sara's name is actually pronounced **_**Sah- Ruh**_**. Like the character from **_**InuYasha.**_

**Okay, I gave her the surname Taijiya and her given name is Sango. **_**InuYasha **_**fans, figure this out. It's not that hard.**

**Again, figure it out.**

**Must I say it again? I put Kagome in here too.**

_**Bleach **_**fans, you better know what a gigai is or you are stupid. Everyone else, gigai's are temporary vessels used by Soul Reapers on long missions.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been a while since I last updated. My beta-reader when MIA in the Internet world and wasn't answering texts. Plus, I was out of town and had homework to do. So sorry. And I hope you don't hate me.**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own **_**Bleach**_** or any of the characters, setting, or merchandise, just Sara and her family.**

**Renji: Was the merchandise part necessary?**

**Author: Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.**

***Renji dies*******

**Author: Wait, f #$! I need him for this chapter. Orihime! Come fix Renji, and Ichigo too!**

* * *

I ran as fast as I could to Sara's aid. Was a Hollow attacking her again? It wouldn't surprise me. Her spiritual pressure was so powerful for a human girl her age it was scary. But I couldn't detect a Hollow's spiritual pressure, so more than likely, she was getting attacked my some of her classmates, which made my blood boil. How can anyone be so cruel to one little girl?

But what I saw was absolutely unbelievable.

* * *

"Stop it! Stop it!" I said in between sobs, but to no avail. The thugs just mocked me.

The lead thug pulled me up by my hair.

"Look at this, little stuck up brat. Bragging about her hair. Let's fix that shall we?" he said as he brought out his pocketknife. He then began cutting off my so that it was short and choppy. When he was done, he threw me back on the ground.

I hurt all over. I was covered head to toe in cuts and bruises, and I was bleeding. I probably looked worse than I felt. All I could think about was Renji saving me, but I knew that wouldn't happen. There was no way he would come for me.

But right when I had given up all hope of being saved, there he was, standing there, watching me in absolute horror. His face turned from horror to rage as he watched the boys beat me.

I tried to reach out to him, with my whimpering and injuries, I must of looked pathetic and weak, and the fact I was on the verge on tears was even worse. But that didn't stop him from shouting "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

The boys simply laughed.

"What does it look like? We're getting this little bitch pay for being a thief. I mean just look at the way she acts. The quiet ones are always thieves." He lead boy said while laughing at my sorry state. I could barely move, but somehow, I found the strength to say "I didn't take it."

They sneered and kicked me in the stomach.

My vision was getting blotchy, I could see spots. I saw the boys rise a large, I'm guessing a rock, over their head, and I blacked out.

* * *

"Look! The brat blacked out!" One boy cried with joy. The others began cheering, and another got a large rock and pulled it over his head.

"Come on, let's put this brat out of her misery!"

I flash stepped and knocked the boys aside, and picked up Sara. She looked like absolute hell. Her once cute face with strange features that made her look somewhere in between Caucasian and Japanese had many dirt smudges and blood smeared on it. Her arms and legs were covered with cuts and bruises, and it was possible that she had fractures. Her uniform was torn, and stained with mud and blood. And her once long hair was short and spiky.

"Don't worry," I said to her sleeping form "No ones gonna hurt you again."

I never knew how wrong I was.

* * *

The once cold atmosphere changed and melted into a comforting warmth. Was I dead? Where was I? I opened my eyes and saw they grey sky, and the streets of Karakura town.

"So, you're awake I see." A voice said, and I instantly knew what had happened.

Renji saved me.

Again.

I was lying on the ground, and it seemed he laid his jacket over me to keep me warm, due to the fact it was rather nippy today.

I felt so pathetic, having to be saved twice in one day. I kept crying and crying, making me feel more pathetic.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I looked up and saw Renji, looking at me with so much worry.

"I'm fine, really." I sounded so weak, I hated it.

He just gave me a look.

"Oh really? Then why are you covered in bruises and bleeding?"

"Aaah."

He sighed.

"Come on, let's get you taken care of. We wouldn't want you to get any worse." He said as he picked me up and carried me bridal style.

Why was he going this? Why was he helping me? He didn't have to do all this. I was perfectly fine taking care of my-self. He didn't have to burden him-self with me. So why? Why was he helping me like this?

"Hey." He snapped me out of my thoughts "Mind telling me why they were beating you up?"

I looked at him in amazement.

Was he really that concerned about me?

"They don't like me that much. I don't talk much, they think I'm weird for that."

He scoffed at that.

"They still had no right to beat you so badly. I mean you're what? Five? Six?"

"I'm six. I turned six last November." I said as drowsiness began to take over, but I willed my-self to stay awake.

I guess he decided not to push that matter any farther.

"So, your name is Sara, right?"

I was so shocked that he bothered to learn my name.

"Yeah, Sara Maria Asano-Vega. Thank you for remembering my name, Hero-sama." I thanked, adding my full name. Hey, I'm half Spanish-American, half Japanese, of course I'd have a weird name.

"First off, interesting name, and second, don't call me Hero-sama. My name is Renji Abarai."

Renji Abarai. I liked that name.

"Alright, how about Abarai-sama?" I asked.

"Too formal."

"Ren-chan."

"That makes me sound like a girl."

I thought about it for a while.

"How about Renji-kun?"

He smiled.

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine with Renji-kun. So tell me Sara, what kind of name is Sara Maria Asano-Vega? That's a peculiar name."

I smiled, I smiled for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, and laughed. Laughing, that also seemed foreign to me after so much time.

He looked so absolutely astound at me and my laugh. Then he smiled a warm smile, like sun shining in my cold existence.

"My mommy is Spanish-American. She and Daddy couldn't decide between a European name or a Japanese name for me, so they had a compromise, and my name was from then on Sara Maria Asano-Vega. Sara meaning Sal tree in Japanese, Maria meaning Sea of Bitterness in Spanish, Asano meaning shallow field in Japanese, and Vega meaning a dweller in a meadow in Spanish. Lots of meaning, huh?" I asked at the end of my little lecture.

"You know you're pretty smart for a six year old." Renji said (AN: Stating the obvious, as usual).

"Really? All the other kids make fun of me 'cuz I have trouble reading Japanese, but it's not my fault. It's not even my second language."

He stopped.

"You're multilingual? That's incredible! I can't believe it. You really must be smart to know what, three languages?"

I blushed. I've never been praised like that. I must say, I really enjoyed the adulation.

"I'm not that great." I say sadly. I knew it was true, and he should know too, and not waste his compliments. After a while, I realized that the other kids were right. I was weird, anti social, and a freak. It hurt when they said that, but it was true.

"I wouldn't say that," I snapped my head up "You've been picked on so much, their insults sunk in, and you your-self started believing them. You are special, you can see us Soul Reapers, you can speak several languages, I can tell you're smart, and you have high spiritual pressure. You're one of a kind Sara. So don't beat your-self up, okay?"

I smiled. He really knew how to cheer me up. But something came to mind.

"What's spiritual pressure?" I asked, unsure what he was talking about.

He thought for a while before talking.

"Well, in short, spiritual pressure is the amount of power stored in your body."

"And I have a lot?"

"Yeah, you're pretty powerful for a human child. I think you might be stronger than most of the people I work with one day."

I smiled.

"Hey, Renji-kun?" I asked in a meek tone.

"What is it?" He sounded so worried, I smiled.

"Thank you for saving me." I said as I closed my eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Author: Aww, I wish I had cute moments like this with a hot guy.**

**Renji: I'm starting to sound like a pedo in this. Thanks a lot Car-**

***Gets hit in the head by Author*******

**Author: No! Do not speak my name in a story that I publish on the Internet!**

**Renji: Whatever. Just review.**

**Sara: This chapter felt like an interview.**

**Author: I'm making you too much like me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M SORRY! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY LATELY AND HAD SO MUCH HOMEWORK I HAD NO WRITING TIME! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot of _Bleach_, just Sara and Tsukiyomi.**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

"Renji-kun?"

I looked to see her smiling, her chocolate brown eyes beginning to droop.

"Thank you for saving me." She said before falling asleep. Poor kid's all tuckered out. Can't blame her though. She's had a tough day.

I looked around after a few minutes and found I arrived at Urahara's shop. And what do you know? Speak of the devil and he will appear.

"Well well well. Look what we have here? Rough night?" Damn that Urahara, he was taking this the wrong way.

"Boss, what's going-" Tessai cut off as he got a caught look at Sara.

He paled.

"Boss, it's _her._ I thought she and the others disappeared years ago, in the Rukongai."

What were they talking about? This little girl was from the world of the living. She's not dead. So how could former Soul Reapers know her? I was starting to get a migraine.

"My my, an Asano. Haven't seen one in over a century." A young woman with long, purple hair and tan skin.

Okay, I was officially confused, and stated such.

"Oh right, you wouldn't know. Well, no need telling you the details. Tessai, patch the poor kid up." He commanded as Tessai began using kido to heal her more serious wounds.

I couldn't help but watch. I couldn't believe some kids would be so cruel to some little girl. It was like how the adults treated Rukia, all our friends, and me in Inuzuri. I thought life in the world of the living was supposed to be better than the Rukon district now. Obviously not if six year olds were being beaten for no good reason. This is what I hated about this place and the Soul Society, the cruelty of humanity. The filth of this place.

"Well obviously you've taken a liking to little miss Asano. You have a crush on her or something?" Urahara asked in all this blunt glory.

I looked at him in disgust.

"What the hell goes on in that sick mind of yours to make you think I'm some kind of pedophile?!" I shouted at him.

"You were looking at her weirdly. I was curious."

I glared at him and all his idiocy.

"It's not that," I felt my face soften "I just sympathize with her from my time in the Rukongai So seeing her be treated like that was just infuriating."

His smile dropped.

"Can I ask what happened to her?" He said in curiosity, probably wondering how she got so beat up.

I sighed.

"Well, it all started when she was getting attacked by a hollow…"

* * *

It was that dream again. The dream that felt so real, it was more like a memory than anything really.

It starts with a large group of people in my room and I was leaning against the bars of my cradle when I crawled up, and saw that the man standing next to it was wearing a scarf, so I grabbed it and jumped down, nearly strangling the poor guy. I then remember being held by, what I thought at the time, my aunt. She had long, strawberry blond hair, blue eyes, and was very pretty and a bit bubbly with a high pitch voice when excited. She mainly wore black clothes and had a pink scarf. I can recall her cooing at me and saying how adorable I was. Then my uncle, a tall man with silver hair, despite his young appearance, and had his eyes shut and a perpetual smile on his face that said 'I'm planning something, watch out'. But I loved having them around to make me feel safe. But that safety ended when a young girl with brown hair and eyes with similar black clothes as my aunt and uncle gave me to a man with wavy brown hair and glasses, and that's when that feeling came in. The feeling of fear and danger, I knew that man was evil and I wanted to be as far away from his as possible. I burst out crying, than a purple light shined brightly, and then I see my aunt holding me tight as my uncle was using him-self as a shield to protect us, the once nice and clean room was now destroyed and filled with dust. I can hear him saying "Get her out of here Ran-chan. Now!"

Then that's it. The dream stops. I have no idea what happens next, but I know much more happened. It was like a suppressed memory or something. I wished I remembered more of what happened that day, it could have just been a dream, but I just really hoped it wasn't.

"The princess is awake I see."

I jumped up and screamed.

"Now now, don't freak out so much. It's unfitting for the princess of such a distinguished clan to act like that." I turned and saw a woman with purple hair tied up in a ponytail, and wearing a black under shirt and pants and orange jacket.

"Who are you?"

She simply smiled.

"I'm Yoruichi Shihoin. Nice to meet you miss Asano."

I stared at her.

Shihoin? That name sounded so familiar, then I remembered my father taking about it. He said they were a very powerful family close to ours. But I've never heard anything about them or met one up until now? What was the big deal anyway? I mean, yes, Mommy was a businesswoman, but she never mentioned then in the list of important clients she's mentioned over the years. And I had no clue what Daddy did. I didn't see much of him or my sister, Tsukiyomi (AN: Sorry to my friends who chose a different name, but Tsukiyomi fits the character better).

"You must be curious about how you got here. Do you remember?"

I thought for a while, then it all came back. The monster, my principal, the thugs beating me up, and Renji. Renji.

I gasped.

"Where's Renji-kun?!" I was really freaking out now. Where did he go? I remember him carrying me before I blacked out. Did we get kidnapped or something? Oh, this isn't good!

While I was panicking, I heard Yoruichi laugh.

"Hey! What's so funny?!" I demanded, enraged by her laughing.

"It's nothing. You're just cute when you're freaking out like that." She got out in between laughs.

I was taken back. No one except Mommy has ever called me cute. And I bet with all me injuries I was hideous. So why was she calling me cute?

"You might be wondering why you're here." That snapped me back to reality. Why am I always dazing off?

"Well, seeing as you've been attacked by Hollows multiple times, I think it would be best to train you, Sara."

* * *

**Author: DONE!**

**Renji: Is it safe to train a six year old to fight Hollows?**

**Author: OSWARI!**

***Renji face plants*******

**Chipper Sara: Read and review!**

**Renji: Stop acting like Yachiru.**


	5. Chapter 5

**GOMENNASAI! I've been so busy with school that I've ignored you all! I'm sorry. I just want to say I love all the people reading this and all the wonder reviewers I have who said such nice things about the story, and I hope you will continue reading.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters, settings, blah blah blah. You know all this. So on with the story!**

* * *

"Bye! Thanks for everything!" Sara shouted out to us as she left and began her walk home with 'Renji the Bodyguard' keeping her safe.

"Come back soon!" I shouted back and waved them off on their merry way. I swear to god, when she's older they are _so_ getting together. They would make a cute couple. Like Gin and Rangiku. While I mused the subject, Yoruichi came in and gave me a funny look.

"What are you going?" She asked, concerned whether or not I had brain damage.

"Just thinking. So, will the princess be training with us?"

She sighed.

"Doubt it. She's such a little mama's girl. She said her mother doesn't want her doing anything dangerous, and that _she _hasn't even started training her yet. I hope you realize what would happen if she doesn't get proper training soon, right?"

"I know. Let's just hope it doesn't happen."

* * *

"Oh there it is! There's my house!" I cried, jumping up and down in excitement.

Renji-kun laughed.

"Calm down pipsqueak. No need to blow a fuse. It's just a house" He said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"It's not just a house, it's my home!" I said with a smile on my face as I opened the front door and turned on the lights.

My house was very modern and filled with first-rate furniture and electronics. The living room had a long leather sofa and a pristine white carpet. The TV was large and we had surround sound stereo. Next to the TV was a tall case filled with DVDs and music, and there where potted plants everywhere.

I placed my book bag on the granite counter top in the kitchen when I noticed Renji-kun was still at the door, gawking at everything.

"Ah, Renji-kun? What are you doing?"

"Your house is huge." He said in a dead panned voice.

I laughed at him and his silliness.

"Well Mommy is a businesswoman. She can afford these kinds of things." I said with a smile on my face, filled with pride of Mommy's success.

"Well, you're living better than I did as a kid." Renji-kun said as he stirred the macaroni.

I climbed on to the counter top to get more level with him.

"Was your childhood sad? I's sorry I made you sad!" I said very worried if I'd hurt Renji-kun's feelings.

But he did something I totally did not see coming.

He laughed.

"You weren't kidding when you said you had poor Japanese." He said while wiping a tear from his eye.

I huffed and gave him my best glare, which wasn't all that good I guess because he laughed even harder.

"Hey! Stop laughing at me!" I shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry, you're just too cute!" he said as he ruffled my hair.

I gave a little pouty face and laughed with him. I then noticed that the pasta was ready.

"Yeah! Macaroni's ready! Can I put in the cheese? Can I Renji-kun, can I?" I begged while jumping up and down in excitement.

"Alright pipsqueak, alright. You can make the cheese." He said as he gave me the cheese mix.

Call me stupid, but I was happier at that moment then any other in my entire life.

* * *

"Hey Renji-kun?" I asked as I ate my Mac & cheese.

"Yeah?" He replied with a mouth full of pasta.

"Why did you become a Soul Reaper?" I asked in curiosity.

He gave it some thought before finally saying "Well, I come from South Rukon District #78, Inuzuri, where I grew up with my friends, Sadahiro, Shinji, Dai, and ***sigh*** Rukia." He said Rukia with a warm smile on his face.

I did not like Rukia.

"Continue." I said, wanting to drop the subject of Rukia.

"We were all living in absolute poverty, but we were happy. Rukia and I were the only ones with Spiritual Pressure; we'd often show own powers to our friends. She was always better at Kido than me. I actually had a bit of a crush on her as a kid." He admitted while rubbing the back of his neck while a crimson blush crept on his cheeks.

I was really starting to hate this Rukia girl. Stupid Rukia.

"A few decades after I met Rukia, that horrible little town had taken our friends and we were all alone. So we decided to join the Soul Reaper Academy. Not long after, I lost her when Byakuya Kuchiki adopted her into the Kuchiki clan. So I've decided to get stronger to win her back."

'Oh shut up about Rukia already! Stupid Rukia! …Wait, Kuchiki? Why did that sound so familiar? Maybe a friend of Mommy?'

"Wait this Byakuya, he wouldn't happen to have long black hair, pale skin, and have a boring sounding voice, would he?" I asked while Renji-kun looked absolutely shocked.

"How did you know that?"

I stared.

"I just guessed, he sounded really familiar." I state plainly.

He sighed.

"I will never understand you."

I giggled.

"It'd be no fun if you did!"

I don't know why, but we just started laughing. It was fun. But then we heard something that sounded like a dying Hollow, and I knew exactly what it meant.

"What the he-" He stopped and looked at me. "heck, I was going to say heck."

"Sure you were. That's why you stopped mid-sentence." I said in a very sarcastic tone.

"Well what was that?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

"Oh, that was Mommy beating up another monster on her say home." I explained.

"What? How could a human do that?" He demanded.

I looked at him as if it were incredibly obvious.

"Don't you know? Mommy and Aneue are Quincies."

.

.

.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Author: NYANYANYA! Silly Renji! Why else would Sara have such high spiritual pressure?**

**Renji: I thought it was some random thing like with Ichigo.**

**Author: Ichigo is the son of a Soul Reaper captain who came from nobility and a Quincy. **

**Renji:… Oh. Just review already.**

**Sara: If you found that surprising, you should hear about my Daddy!**

**Renji: That scares me even more!**


End file.
